


Together in the End

by talinatera



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, John Tries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Semi Slow Burn, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, Work In Progress, between games, from john's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: “Sharky!” She yelled and he saw a face poke up from seemingly out of the ground.“Are you kidding me?!”“Sharky now!” To his surprise the man, though cursing the entire time, ran over and together they got John into the bunker and the doors closed behind them with a solid thud, and seemingly just in time as the walls of the bunker shook from whatever was going on above them.“Come on-” She straightened up, adjusting so John could get his feet under him and they started down the stairs, going deeper underground as Sharky locked the door behind them.“I cannot believe you!” The other man shouted. “I told you to leave him to rot!”“And I was already there.” She defended. “It would have been stupid to leave him behind!"The end has happened as the Father foretold, and John has been stranded with the sinners. Now he has to learn how to make nice, or die. Father help him, but this was going to be hard.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed, Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> It's been a while since I've posted a new fic over here, and I am so excited to be bringing this one.  
> This is set at the end of FarCry 5 but before New Dawn. It is not canon compliant with the timeline, in that Rook actually had the choice whether or not to kill the siblings.  
> Be warned that updates will be slow, as I am slow in all things and this is a pastime for me ;u;
> 
> As always I own nothing but the idea and the ocs, nor do I claim to own them. All mistakes are my own.

John's eyes slowly opened as an alarm went off, and he groaned at the stiffness in his arms and legs. He felt lightheaded, and as he frowned he could have sworn he felt dried blood crinkle along his temple. He blinked as he tried to remember what exactly had happened, then realized the alarm was still going. He looked around and slowly remembered that someone had come into his cell, and knocked him out with the butt of a gun. The face was foggy in his mind, but he was certain it had been a man. The warning was buzzing in his ears, and he finally realized it was the severe weather sirens. His eyes widened and he made to get up, only to find why his arms were so sore. He gave a cry that was muffled by a gag, as he tugged against the cuffs that held him in place to the cell bars. This was it- they had left him in the jail to die. Whether from starvation or some tornado he wasn't sure. Both sounded bad. He strained against the cuffs again, trying for all he was worth to get free. He could feel blood start to creep down his wrists but still nothing budged, and his head was spinning-

“You truly have gotten yourself into quite the predicament John.” His eyes snapped up but only saw a fog of bliss slowly creep into his cell. “I had hoped that you would be able to join us, to walk through Eden's Gate.” Slowly his brothers shape started to form out of the bliss. He wasn't clear like Faith had been when she wandered the fog, but John also wasn't effected by the bliss like others were. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the figure start to take form though, and he pulled against the cuffs with renewed vigor. Joseph had come to take him home- any moment now the faithful would appear on the other side of his cell and take him home. It had been so long since he'd seen his own bed, or just an actual bed.

“I have lost so much-” John tried to give a muffled explanation, even gagged as he was. He was still here, they could still be a family. He was so sorry that the Deputy had done what she'd done, but he was still alive. It was outside of his power that she'd allowed the valley to think him dead. But now Joseph was here and he could take him home- “ No, no you are dead to me John.” John froze as the words rattled around in his brain. What? But- but he was right here. He was right in front of him! “You failed,” Joseph looked so pained by what he was saying, how could he look that sad and yet not do anything? “-not only did you fail to save the people of the valley, you failed to save the deputy.”

He stilled as he realized that this was not going to end in a rescue from his big brother... The form of Joseph came closer and crouched in front of him. “The Deputy thinks that she has won by walking away, but events have been put into motion now, and there is nothing that can be done to stop it.” Joseph hovered his forehead above his brothers and sighed. “I will miss you... you will be remembered. I promise you the faithful will believe you died with honor, protecting our home.”

John closed his eyes, the words of his brother felt like a nail that was being driven into his heart. He'd tried- he'd tried so damn hard to- A sob got stuck in his throat as it truly hit him that this was it. “Good bye John.” Joseph pressed a kiss to the top of his head and with the contact the father disappeared from the cell. He stared at the empty space in front of him, not caring that small droplets were falling to the ground, soaking into the concrete. He'd failed the father... he'd failed his brother and now he would die for his sins. He should have died a long time ago... but he supposed it was poetic justice that he would die with the other sinners now.

The alarm, which had fallen silent for a short time, kicked back up ringing in his ears once again. He frowned as he tried to understand why they were going off. Last he'd checked there hadn't been bad weather predicted for the rest of the week- Then he felt the ground shake and his stomach dropped. The end... what Joseph had been talking about- The end had come and he was cuffed to a damn bar!

He started to struggle against the cuffs again, frantic desire to run pumping through his body, all rational thought thrown aside. _'Come on- come on!'_ He thought and finally felt a slight give, but still not near enough to get him free. He gave a muffled cry of outrage. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, this wasn't how he was supposed to be spending this time! Tears blurred his vision again and he continued to tug. He was supposed to be safe in his bunker with his family and those faithful who had seen the light. He was supposed to be passing through Eden's Gate and be sleeping in his nice warm bed, eating and drinking in peace and happiness while the world was cleansed above them. He was supposed to be with those who loved him!

“John!” The gate to his cell was thrown open as Rook slid to his side, the key to his cuffs already being slammed into them and freeing his hands. Before he had any real time to understand what was happening, Rook grabbed his hand and jumped to her feet dragging him along with her as she darted back out of the cell.

“Deputy did you see that?!” Came a static voice across the radio.

She grabbed the radio from her belt and clicked it on. “Yes! Get everyone to the bunkers now!”

“What about you?”

“I'm coming! I'll be taking the east entrance.”

“You better! And you better not be bringing that son of a bitch with you!”

“I'll see you soon Sharky!” She clicked the radio back into place and hopped onto the atv, wrapping John's arm around her waist, giving him just enough time to tighten his grip before they took off down the road. With how quick that had happened he hadn't even had time to take off the gag, but with the way she was driving, he didn't dare let go of her, for fear of falling off. All around them trees were falling, and fire seemed to be quickly taking over the country side.

“Come on baby, come on baby.” He heard the deputy muttering under her breath as she darted one way then another, dodging various obstacles that fell into their pathway. Where did she think she could go? By this point his brother would have closed the bunker, and even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have allowed any of them in. Suddenly she took a hard left and he tightened his grip as he almost fell off. “Sorry!” She yelled but still kept pushing the vehicle on.

“Deputy?!” The voice came over the radio. “Deputy you needed to be here like two minutes ago!”

“John! John can you hold the radio up?!” She yelled and for a moment he though she was crazy but when she asked again he fumbled around and managed to get the radio and held it for her to talk into. “Thirty seconds out!” She yelled. The second wave hit right as the atv hit a bump and it went flying over a hill and John, having lost a handhold, went flying in the opposite direction. “John?!” He landed heavily on the ground and screamed, suddenly thankful for the gag to muffle the sound. He looked at his leg and saw a part of a branch sticking through it. “Damn it-” The deputy was by his side faster then he could process and for a moment wondered if she'd decide he wasn't worth the trouble now. But to his surprise he felt her wrap an arm around him, her hands somehow feeling cold through the rips in his shirt, and started to drag him the last bit to the supposed safety.

“Sharky!” She yelled and he saw a face poke up from seemingly out of the ground.

“Are you shitting me?!”

“Sharky now!” To his surprise the man, though cursing the entire time, ran over and together they got John into the bunker and the doors closed behind them with a solid thud, and seemingly just in time as the walls of the bunker shook from whatever was going on above them.

“Come on-” She straightened up, adjusting so John could get his feet under him and they started down the stairs, going deeper underground as Sharky locked the door behind them.

“I cannot believe you!” The other man shouted. “I told you to leave him to rot!”

“And I was already there.” She defended. “It would have been stupid to leave him behind.” John felt her grip tighten on him as she defended herself to her friend. “Besides who I decide to save is my own business-”

“Not when it puts the rest of us in danger!”

“What is he going to do? The world is literally going to hell in a hand basket above us right now. He's stuck here with the rest of us, and if he were to try anything he'd only end up dead. Use your brain.”

“I am using it Deputy- it's you who can't seem to see the snake you just brought into our home.” They continued to bicker back and forth as they made their way down stairs, John realizing he was leaning more and more on Rook with every passing moment. He wasn't losing blood quickly, but it was certainly steadily, and he was fairly certain the room was starting to wobble side to side. Rook finally ended the conversation by greeting the doctor of the bunker at the bottom of the stairs.

“Am I glad to see you.” She said with a smile.

“The sentiment is mostly the same.” He looked at John with obvious disapproval, eyes eventually focusing on the wood that was sticking out of his leg. “Well shit.” He sighed and motioned for Rook to follow. “Come on. Can't let him die on us when you almost died getting him here.”

John didn't think that the best reason to be treating him, but then again he wasn't in a position to be able to complain. Though when they finally made it to the bed and got him in a down position, he was more than thankful. “How'd it happen?”

“A blast sent the atv flying over a little hill. He'd been holding the radio so I could talk to Sharky, and well... the atv went one way and he went another.” He grimaced as the doctor started to poke and prod at the leg, pulling at the jeans that surrounded it. “He had some rotten luck and when he landed, it was on a broken branch.” He felt the fabric at the back of his head being tugged at, and after a few moments the gag was finally removed from his mouth, the Deputy carefully pulling it away before tossing it in the trash bin. He moved his jaw around, suddenly aware just how sore it had become with the fabric stuck in it. A hand was suddenly on top of his and he felt a wave of relief wash through him at the contact. He glanced to Rook and gave an inclination of his head as a thank you before the doctor sighed.

“Alright, gonna have to cut these off-”

“What?” It came out before he could stop himself.

“You're not in a place to argue.” The doctor pushed him back on the bed and grabbed a pair of scissors.

“Don't worry.” Rook said with a roll of her eyes. “I have some clothes for you.”

Honestly John knew his jeans were the least of his worries at the moment. He knew it was just a sentimental thing. He just also knew the shirt he was wearing wouldn't be worth saving, and then the jeans... He'd lost any jewelry he'd come in with one night when Hudson came in and... relieved him of them. It was stupid he knew, his old life was over. He wasn't welcomed into Eden's Gate... but still it hurt to let go of the last thing he'd been able to claim as his own.

“Okay, I need you to hold him down. Won't be too much trouble based off how pale the bastard is, but he'll still put up a fight when I try to take this out.” The deputy nodded her head and leaned her weight against him, leaning over his chest just before the doctor started work. The doctor had given his fighting spirit too much credit though, and it only took a handful of seconds before his vision went dark and his body fell slack.

~

“-telling you he stays with me!”

“Why? You're just asking for trouble!”

“Where would you keep him?”

“Outside.”

“Pratt that's not helping.”

“You asked.”

“Look we don't have a jail space set up down here. We don't have the space to spare, nor the man power to spare-”

“So leave him with a guy.”

“I'd like him to actually survive the night thank you.”

“And we'd like you to survive the night too!”

John groaned and brought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyes. Would they ever stop yelling? It felt that was all they'd done for months.

“Well look at that. Sleeping beauty decided to wake up after all.”

“Damn.” John just caught the two men in the room swap a cigarette between them.

“Told you he was too stubborn.” The one he knew to be Pratt told Sharky.

He took a breath to ask a question but ended up coughing instead.

“Look at that. He's contaminated. I don't want him.”

“No one gets him Sharky.” Rook snapped. “He's staying with me. End of discussion.”

“Yeah, no not the end of discussion. We all know how that's going to end.” Pratt said, giving the man a glare.

“Yeah we do.” A new voice cut in and silenced the rest of them.

“Grace-” Sharky started.

“Hush-” Grace stepped into the middle of the group and John watched as the Deputy visibly relaxed at the sight of her. “Seed won't hurt her. It would be stupid of him to hurt her.” At that the men started to argue again but she held up a hand. “No. That's it. He won't hurt her.” She looked at him and quirked a brow. “Will you?”

John then suddenly found all eyes turned to him and he cleared his throat, realizing how parched he suddenly was. “She's the only one out of the lot of you that can at least pretend to like me- so trust me, she's not going to be harmed.”

“There we have it. He stays with the Deputy.” Grace looked at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. “I trust that she knows what she's doing.”

The others groaned but ultimately everyone seemed to accept that this wasn't going to change, at least not anytime soon and they finally left the deputy alone with John, as Grace pointed out they had things they needed to be doing to make sure that the bunker was handling the explosion alright.

“You know I knew they didn't like me, but to think I'd do something at this point- it would be suicidal to try anything.”

“I'm glad you realize that.” Rook turned around and wrapped an arm around him again.

“What-”

“I'm helping you to our room, unless of course you'd rather try to walk on your own?”

He scoffed but shook his head and took the offered help, leaning against her as they started out of the room. “So our room... did you have some cage built into you private quarters to keep the peggie dog in?” He said, a mixture of hostility and worry in his voice. He felt he had gone from one prison to another during his months with the resistance, and he wasn't looking froward to what ever it was they'd cooked up for him down here, now completely cut off from outside influence. Now being the only peggie around.

“No, I'm not your brother.” She said flatly.

He fell silent at that, mixed emotions playing through his mind, no doubt the fault of the dear deputy beside him. As they made their way down the corridors he was surprised they didn't run into anyone else, surprised but thankful. He didn't want anyone else yelling at him about breathing the same air they were. That and he was walking around in only his shirt and boxer briefs. Not exactly a sight he wanted the entire compound to see. After what felt like ages they finally stopped at a door that she nudged open with her foot and stepped sideways into the room so she could still support him through the doorway.

When he got a look at the room they'd gone into he was surprised to say the least. A feeling he was starting to get used to. “You... you actually-” He frowned, confusion clear across his face as she lowered him into a chair and then started to dig through the boxes in the middle of the room. “I don't understand.”

“It's a bunk bed. Don't get excited John.” She said with a scoff. “I think you should take the top. It has the most head space and would give you some semblance of privacy.”

“Privacy? You really think that wise?”

“I think if I were in your shoes I know I would jump at the chance at some privacy. That and it's less likely that someone will be able to sneak in without me knowing to try and kill you.”

“You really think-”

“I don't know what to think.” She finally threw him and pair of jeans and a clean shirt. “Alright, think you can make one more trip?”

“Where?” He asked suspiciously, slowly unfolding the clothes she'd thrown him.

“The showers. You've been out a few hours, everyone else has already cleaned up as best we can, so there shouldn't be any interruptions. Unless of course you enjoy being dirty-”

“No... no that sounds good... hang on. These... these are my clothes?”

“I told you I had clothes for you.” She rolled her eyes again and offered her hand for him to get up. He took it and they started their trek down the corridor once again.

“Why do you have my clothes?” He asked, the curiosity killing him.

“We can talk about that later.”

“Okay- did you special order a bunk bed in your room because of me?”

“We'll talk about that later too.”

“Okay...” He sighed and tried another one. “Why did you come back for me?”

“You know what? Let's just talk after I've gotten some sleep.”

“I've had some, I'm in the mood to talk now.”

“Or I could just leave you here to hobble down the corridor on your own.”

“Fair enough.” He said. The rest of the trip was done in silence and Rook stayed with him right to the door.

“This is where we part ways. If you get done before I get back, you can either wait for me, or start the trip back to the room.”

“Where are you going?” He asked, only a little panic evident in his voice.

“Food.” At the mere mention of food John's stomach gave a growl and he realized it had been quite a bit sense he'd last eaten something. “Don't worry I'm getting you something too.” Then she was gone, like she always was. It didn't seem to matter what happened, she was always gone... He shook his head annoyed with himself and the way his thoughts wandered, and made his way into the showers.

He hadn't really expected the showers to work in any sense of the word, so when hot water hit his skin he let out a moan and just stood there a moment, letting the heat relax the muscles that were tense from the last month of his life.

Had anyone told him a month ago that he would have disappointed Joseph, been believed dead by everyone who he loved, saved multiple times by sinners, and then to top it all off end up locked in some underground bunker with them for who knew how long at this point... he would have proclaimed them crazy and sent to Faith... or maybe even Jacob. Yet here he was... completely cut off from everything he'd grown to love and care about. Well... mostly he supposed. He shook his head and started to wash himself, taking his time in this unexpected moment of being on his own. On his own and not worried he was about to die, he corrected in his mind.

For whatever reason the others seemed, although begrudgingly, to accept that he was going to be among them for the foreseeable future. And with the way Joseph had last spoken to him... he knew now he had nothing left outside this little bunker. If he was going to survive, he was going to have to figure out how to make the sinners like him... or at least tolerate him without being worried any minute someone was going to slip a knife into his back. It didn't help that he had saved many of their friends and family... Though at this point one would think they would have realized, that what he'd been doing really had been to save people. How they couldn't understand that he could not begin to claim to understand, but he had a feeling everyone was going to react the way Sharky and Pratt had. He could not see that anyone was going to come up and thank him for saving who he had. He sighed and shook his head slightly, flinging water droplets this way and that with the action. No, it was going to be a long and difficult journey to get the sinners to tolerate him, but he truly did not have a choice in the matter if he wanted to survive his time down with them.


	2. a week in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The section that is in italics is a flashback.

“You know this is going to get real old, real quick if this is going to be a daily thing.”

“You know I'm only here because I'm worried about you. Come on, please?”

John remained quiet in the top bunk as he heard others enter the room. He was thankful the curtains were drawn around his bed so he could have an easier time of pretending to still be asleep.

“Ah- no. Leave him alone. He's sleeping. Doctors orders.”

He heard a sigh, but apparently they were listening to Rook as no one opened his curtains to intrude into his personal space. He had scoffed at the idea first of getting privacy in the top bunk, but after being in this room for a week now with her, he was thankful for it. She had been right, it was something that made life feel a little more... normal.

“You know eventually he's going to have to help out around here.”

“Does that mean you trust him to actually help?”

“Hell no. But if we put him under a watch he could help clean something or other.”

“So take someone away from their work in order to make sure he's working somewhere else?”

“I'm sure we could find plenty of volunteers to watch over him while he works during their down time.”

“And how many of them would simply keep watch verses interfere?”

“Probably one or two of'em.”

A sigh was heard from Rook and he could almost imagine the look of tiredness that was on her face. He'd seen it quite a few times since he'd been taken prisoner. He'd mentioned it once, and had seen just what kind of stress she was going through... it had been a interesting point in their relationship... 

“ _And who did you kill today dear Deputy?”_

“ _I am not in the mood Seed.”_

“ _When are you ever in the mood?” He snorted at the glare she gave him, then realized it didn't have it's normal sting behind it. It lacked the normal energy that always buzzed beneath her skin. It lacked the entire reason he'd labeled her sin as Wrath. He could feel himself grow concerned over it, which upset him; which just turned into an awful loop in of itself._

_She'd slowly been losing more and more energy as the weeks had passed; he wasn't sure how long he'd been with the resistance now, as a prisoner of war as it were. He had witnessed her going from the spitfire that had nearly killed him, to jumping into Faith's territory and slowly getting zapped of her energy. He glanced around the immediate area, not wanting someone to witness the scene, before he took a breath and said to her retreating form. “You look tired Rook.”_

_She tensed and slowly turned around and locked her eyes on his and he could see... no. No he couldn't see it, he could feel a need buzzing in the back of his head. Not a need like he had felt in his old life, where he would have an itch and need it taken care of, but something else. A need to help, to heal... to protect._

_They stared at one another in an almost trance like state, neither aware of how much time had passed them. He felt he should say something. Do something. He licked his lips and took a breath when she beat him to it. “Fuck. Off.”_

_What ever trance he'd been in was shattered in an instant and he immediately drew back into himself and a sneer worked its way onto his face. “Oh still so eloquent I see.” He snapped. “Good to know that the American tax dollars were hard at work with your education in etiquette.”_

“ _That's rich coming from you. I mean honestly do you hear yourself?”_

“ _I don't know what you're talking about.”_

_She stepped closer, slowly the fire returning to her eyes. “You literally were killing people because they didn't agree with you. Are you saying that's more polite then a simple fuck you?” He pursed his lips, no retort on them immediately. “Huh, that's what I thought.” She started to walk away again and he found himself at the bars once more, leaning against them as if in an attempt to be closer._

“ _I wasn't just killing them.” He got out in time to make her stop again. “I- I was trying to save them. Why can't you see that? I was trying to save-”_

_She moved so fast that he didn't have time to pull back far enough, before she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him forward against the bars, getting into his personal space. “Saving them? SAVING them? How in the world is killing them saving them!?”_

“ _Their deaths were side effects of resisting confession for so long. One must go through pain in order to be saved-”_

“ _That's bullshit! That's bull and you damn well know it! Those people had families. Those people had a life outside of this valley, or they had a life they just wanted to get back to-”_

“ _A pitiful one. They needed to hear the word of Joseph and understand-”_

“ _Who are you to say it was pitiful? Who died and made you king? Who gave you the right to do this to people?”_

“ _Joseph said that God-”_

“ _FUCK WHAT JOSEPH SAID!” A silence fell between them, only the sound of their breathing breaking it in. Emotions played through John like a fiddle. He tried to hold onto the anger he knew he should be feeling, the anger he had a right to feel, but all he could feel was shame- shame and anguish over something he didn't understand._

“ _Let go of me.” He finally whispered, and it was like she hadn't realized she'd still been holding him. She let him go as if he were on fire and took a step back. He was quick to do the same, wanting space between the two of them as best he could. This time when she turned away he didn't try to stop her, didn't want to stop her. Any time she was close to him, his emotions always got out of sorts. But then when she was far away his emotions were out of sorts... the entire thing was messed up._

“I mean honestly this entire situation is just messed up. I would willingly build a cage to keep him in. It would make the whole bunker feel safer were he behind bars.”

“The last time he was behind bars someone left him behind. They had time to gag and cuff him, but not enough time to take him with.”

“Look I already told you we thought the man was dead.”

“Who told you that?”

“Not gonna say cause you'll just get on a war path as far as I'm concerned.”

“What if it had happened to someone else in the group? Are we going to leave people behind now because we don't like them?”

“You know this situation is different.”

There was another sigh and he could almost feel the smile she sent the other person in the room. “I know... I know you all think that.”

“Why him? Why is he so important?”

“Are you really asking because you want to know? Or because you want to find a new way to argue why I'm wrong?”

“I- I suppose both of them at once.”

A light chuckle filled the air that had the corners of John's mouth pulling up into a small smile despite the conversation. “Goodbye Sharky. I'm due for a meeting in an hour and I need to get John up and moving.”

“So he's working with you?”

“He's following me around. His legs at a point where it needs the work, and that way I keep my promise that he'd stay with me.”

“You really want to be glued to that man 24/7?”

“If it means he keeps on breathing? Then yes I do in fact want that. Now goodbye.”

“You're crazy, you do know that right?”

“And that crazy got us to where we are today. Alive and breathing.”

“I hate it when you say that.”

“Goodbye!” She laughed and the sound of the door closing let John know that the coast was clear and he pulled open the curtain and looked down at Rook, taking in the genuine smile that was on her face. He couldn't remember a time when she'd looked at him like that. He always got these sad little smiles... pity smiles... And that's if he even got a smile. Most days it was annoyance, anger, or just tired. Seeing her so... happy made him feel a warmth sort of bubble in his chest and found himself smiling along with her. So when she found him looking at her and the smile changed into that sad, sort of forced smile, it hurt. And he was quick to put a scowl on and looked to getting out of the bed so he didn't have to focus on her.

“Sleep well?”

“As well as can be expected living in a bunk bed.”

“I know, not the five star hotel bed you're accustomed to.” There was a slight hint of teasing in her voice that had him looking over. “But sadly during these hard times all of us must make sacrifices.”

“Is that what this arrangement is for you? A sacrifice?”

“Well... it certainly isn't a walk in the park.”

He'd started to get down, reaching out with his foot to find some kind of foot hold, having no luck at all, when he felt a pair of hands gently guide his foot to the bar. “Thanks.” He mumbled.

“No problem. I know the homemade bunks can be... interesting to navigate.” He felt her hovering near him as he finished getting down, and he was quick to shrug her off when he wobbles as he got his legs under him.

“I'm fine- I don't need you to baby me the entire time.”

“Babying you?” He heard her click her tongue and looked over to see exasperation clear on her face. “ John Seed I fear were I to stop doing that you would die within the day, being unable to cope with life.”

He raised his eyebrows, having never heard her use his full name. “First and last name? I feel I should be worried.”

“Keep walking down the path you're going and you just may have to worry.” She snorted and threw something large at him he just had time to catch.

“What is- Wait... really?” He couldn't believe it. He thought it was gone. That he'd never see it again. “Where- how?” He looked up clutching his coat to him unable to understand why she'd given it to him. “Why?”

“Well it took some time to patch it up, then you know... everything kinda happened. If you mean why now? First opportunity to hand it over I suppose. You have been sleeping an awful lot this last week.”

He nodded his head and slipped the coat on, the familiar weight of it bringing a world of comfort to him that he hadn't even realized he'd been missing.

“Why?” He asked softly as his finger smoothed out some of the wrinkles absently.

She was silent for a while, so long in fact he wondered if she was going to bother answering him. He looked up and caught her staring at him intently and jumped a little at it. “Because...” She licked her lips and creased her brows a little more as she seemed to be trying to think of the right way to say what ever was going around in her mind.

“If it's that hard a question-”

“No shut up.” She snapped, though there was no heat to her words. She huffed and clicked her tongue softly. “I want you to feel at home here... as much as you are able to.”

The answer took him aback, not having expected that to be her reasoning at all. Maybe in order to gain some sort of leverage over him, or so he would owe her a favor. But purely because she wanted him to feel... more at home here?

“I don't buy it.”

“Well... I mean you did at one point. But you're right, you're not buying it right now, I'm giving it to you. Or rather giving it back to you.”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. What's the catch?”

“There's not always a catch.”

“There's always a catch.”

She shook her head and got up from where she had been sitting. “Never mind.” She sounded defeated and as she passed him she ruffled his hair slightly. “Get ready, we're going to the new head quarters of the resistance.”

“We are?”

“Yep. I know you heard the conversation, you're to stay with me. Get changed and meet me in the corridor.”

Then she was gone and he was, once again, alone. He sighed and quickly changed into something she'd saved from the ranch he'd been enjoying living in before she took it back. The clothes themselves were a daily reminder that at some point she knew this might be an outcome. Them living together down here... and she'd made sure that he would have something of his own. She made sure that something of his was saved... He shook his head not wanting to really look into that. Knowing what it was but wishing to turn a blind eye to it. After all see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil and what not.

He was just about to head through the door when he saw the state of his hair and groaned. It had been weeks now since his last trim and already his hair was looking quite wild. There was a knock on the door before Rook's voice was heard on the other side. “Come on John, you're taking longer then I do getting ready.” He huffed grabbed the only hat he could find, some dull grey trucker hat he was fairly certain he'd seen on the Deputy, and quickly placed it on his own head. He glanced in the mirror and was more satisfied with what he saw. He didn't even want to think about the state of his beard... there was nothing he could do about that.

When he finally stepped out of the room he was greeted by a small snort. “Is that... my hat?”

“Don't ask.” He grumbled. He should have known of course that was the wrong thing to say to a child masquerading around as an adult, and no sooner had he finished the sentence then she made a dive for the hat. “Hey- hey no.” He said sternly side stepping out of the attempt to retrieve the hat. “No- no stop it.” He hissed as he bumped into a crate up against the wall and a pain shot up his injured leg and he stumbled to a halt. Quickly he felt her hands brush against his arm, trying to help and he pushed her away scowling. “Just- stop.” He snapped.

To his surprise she did, and after a moments hesitation she took a step back even. “I'm sorry I was just- I didn't mean for that to happen... Let me-”

He threw her a scowl, hoping to drive the point home he did not want her there, “Shut up.” He snapped again, then watched as a look of hurt flashed across her face, before resignation then finally she returned the scowl. She took another step away, crossing her arms over her chest and a part of John realized he needed to say something, but another part didn't want to. After all this wasn't his fault. She was the one that tried to take the hat away and he'd only asked her to stop. There was no reason for him to feel guilty. “Don't look at me like that. This is not my fault.”

“I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just wasn't thinking-”

“When are you ever?” He snapped, and watched as another look of hurt flashed across her face, before it hardened into resignation.

“Fine.” She finally turned on her heel, and simply walked away down the corridor, and he knew he'd pushed to hard. “Come on Seed, I need to get to a meeting. It would be best if you weren't caught in the halls without me.” He cursed under his breath and winced as he straightened himself up and pushed himself to catch up with her. He'd been doing pretty well with the little, slow steps he'd been taking in their room, but now he was trying to catch a woman he'd upset and it felt as though she were flying down the corridors.

“Deputy.” He said, trying to catch her attention. He hadn't been out of shape before all of this had happened, but he had spent the better part of a month sitting in a cell all day, followed by a leg injury. Something he kept reminding himself when his leg started to hurt with every step from the pace, and his breathing became more and more labored. “Deputy-” he called out again. But still she seemed determined to leave him behind. Another stumble had him almost falling flat on his face and he cursed- “Rook!” He called out. He tried to take another step forward but his leg was having none of it and so he got himself into a position that got the weight off of it and leaned against the wall.

Soon the footsteps were coming back his direction and he gave a small sigh of relief that she'd stopped and turned back for him. He glanced up, an apology on his lips when his heart skipped a beat. All good feelings left his body when he saw Pratt come around the corner and walk his way. “Aren't you supposed to be leashed to the Deputy?” The man said in an almost casual way. Too casual if John was being honest. It made his heart beat a little faster. He felt much like a rabbit being cornered by a fox... an injured rabbit at that.

“Just fell behind is all.”  
“Fell behind... or left behind?” He didn't like how he had hit the nail on the head. “Not even a week down here and already you've driven her away. That takes skill man.” Pratt stepped into his personal space, though seemed to be very careful to not actually touch him. “Makes me wonder if you'll actually survive the time that we're down here. How long was Joseph preaching about hunkering underground? Seven years wasn't it?” He gave a low whistle and a shake of his head. “That's an awful long time to try and play nice. Cause we all know that's all this is. You're not a good man Seed, and we're just waiting for you to slip up.”

“Pratt.”

Pratt gave a grin and shake of his head. “Looks like your knight came back for you after all.”

“Pratt-” The deputy warned again.

“One day she won't though. And that's the day we're going to end you.” He said softly so only John could hear, then he walked away without another look at the man, presumably carrying on with what ever he had been doing in the first place.

“You okay?” He looked over at Rook and nodded his head. “Well then come on.”

“Wait-” She paused and gave him a look, and that's when he knew, that she knew he needed help, but wasn't going to give it until he asked for it. He swallowed and sighed in resignation. “I need your help.”

“I'm sorry? You mumbled-”

“Would you please help me. I've gone and injured my leg again.”

There was a moment he though perhaps she would still leave him but then she sighed and stepped towards him. “Yes. Of course I will.” Soon she was at his side and once again he was leaning on her more then he would like to admit, but together they made it to the meeting faster then he would have been able to on his own. As they entered the room and all eyes turned towards them, he was even more thankful that she helped him sit down and settle down so that his leg was propped up and wasn't strained. “Thank you.” He said softly and was rewarded with a small smile from her that had his heart beating a little faster in a way he almost enjoyed.

“Sorry- lost track of time.” Rook pipped up as she settled next to him.  
  
“No worries, just glad to see you... two here.” Whitehorse said with a little nod of his head.   
  
"But now we can actually get started."   
  
John was thankful that the deputy had taken up the spot she did as it put her on one side, and a large gap of space on the other side. So he was there with the others in the room, but not in danger of getting stabbed right off the bat. They'd at least have to move in his direction at the very least. He took a look around the room as he tried to get a general feel of the room, and unsurprisingly every face that caught him looking at them, gave him a scowl, and looked like they would enjoy nothing more than to kill him. After half the room giving him those looks he decided it would just be simpler if he just kept his focus on whoever was speaking. Less likely to be reminded that everyone here hated his guts.

The meeting itself was boring. It was about what needed to be done to keep the base running smoothly and what each of the members in the room were expected to do to keep their area going. Apparently these people were considered the leaders, Rook seeming to be almost at the top. Maybe at the top... he wasn't quite sure. They always seemed to listen to what she said to do, but she also let Grace and Whitehorse do most of the talking. It was strange to say the least... There didn't seem to be a clear leader... something that would no doubt cause problems down the road... or perhaps something he could use to his advantage.

“Have we managed to get into contact with the other bunkers?” That had him perking up. Other bunkers? Just how many of these sinners had hidden themselves underground?

“Some. Dutch is alive and well, as is Nik's family and the people of Fall's End are mostly okay. They lost some who either died trying to make it, or never showed up.”

Rook cursed beside him and he almost asked what else she had expected, but caught himself last minute and kept his mouth shut. It was sad that it was the times that he kept quiet, something that was quite hard for him, would be the things she would never truly appreciate.

“How are we looking connecting things up?”

“For the last time Sharky we're not connecting the bunkers into one giant underground city.”

“Well I'm still saying it would be a pretty cool idea.”

“Sharky we got an entire river cutting us off from the others. Not something I wanna even attempt to dig under.”

“Well... it would still be pretty cool.”

The entire group moaned and quickly moved onto the next topic. “So Rook you still thinking about that timeline of being underground?”

Rook nodded her head as she straightened up beside John. “We're looking at a minimum of sixteen weeks before we can even think of going topside.”

John blinked a moment hardly believing that just came out of her mouth; not only that it came out of her mouth but that the others seemed happy with that reply and moved right along with the meeting. “Wait- sixteen weeks?” He stuttered. “Joseph was talking seven years, and you think sixteen weeks is going to be enough for the world topside to be safe again?”

“Well we'll throw you out there first and if you grow an extra arm we'll know it ain't safe for the rest of us.” That brought a laugh from around the group, and he felt a hand slip onto his leg and caught his attention long enough for the conversation to start up again, cutting off any further protests he may have had. He looked over, following the hand up to Rooks face and frowned slightly. She leaned in and he could feel the tip of her nose brush against his ear before she whispered, “Talk to me privately and we can sketch up a new timeline.”

He looked at her puzzled, half thinking this was her making a joke but she looked sincere. “Really?” He whispered back. “As in you'll actually consider what I have to say on the topic?”

She nodded her head and leaned in again. “Really. I want to know what your thoughts are. Aside from 'Joseph said'. I know you had to have done research into it. You seem like a facts kind of guy.” The comment made the corner of his mouth quick up and he caught her eyes with his own and quirked a brow almost playfully. “Is that what I am now?”

The moment between them though was interrupted by the Sheriff clearing his throat. “Rook?” He questioned, and John realized that the entire room was watching them, and he felt his cheeks heat up. “What do you think?”

“I think rations are the last thing we need to be concerned with at this moment.” He was honestly impressed she'd been paying enough attention to the conversation that she knew what the question was that had just been asked. “The food we have will last us the sixteen weeks easily, and should we need to go past that-” John felt like saying something but the hand on his leg squeezed slightly, in an almost reassuring manner. “We do have the livestock we've managed to save. Though I would like to try and keep them alive and breeding. Especially the chickens. Frankly the more of them we have running around the coops the better in my book. Now what about the power usage? Is the system we cooked up working well?”

And just like that, what ever they thought had been going on between the two of them was put to rest and the meeting resumed like normal, no one questioning further that she was anywhere else but this meeting at the moment. Though John certainly knew that under the table where no one could see, her hand was still resting on his leg and, though he would never admit it, he was enjoying it.


End file.
